


The Lucky Ones

by maddiebug



Series: Miraculous Swift fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catbug - Freeform, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette landed the role of Ladybug, it felt like a dream come true... at first.But it all went downhill from there.Inspired by "The Lucky Ones" by Taylor Swift





	The Lucky Ones

_New to town with a made up name in the Angel city, chasing fortune and fame_

Tikki was the original. The first "Ladybug." A strong, independent actress who earned the biggest role of the year. It was the James Bond for female Actresses. She was a superhero, an icon. 

_And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream_

She walked the red carpet gracefully, perfectly. Nothing less was expected of Ladybug. She had to be miraculous. 

  
_You had it figured out since you were in school_

Tikki knew how to please people. She manipulated them to get what she wanted. And she wanted that role. She wanted the spotlight.

She didn't want the drama.

  
_Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool_  
_So overnight you look like a sixties' queen_

Tikki worked hard to be the perfect Ladybug. Her makeup was spotless. Her hair was always styled.

She was the best.... at least, for a while.

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky_

Eventually, the headlines stopped focusing on Tikki. There were newer, younger, more interesting actresses. Tikki wanted the spotlight, and did everything she could to remain in it. She stole, cheated, lied. She even pretended to become addicted to drugs. But it was too late. Someone else was Ladybug.

Bridgette Cheng took on the role. She stole the role from Tikki. It didn't matter that Tikki was "getting too old," or that "she couldn't act after the accident," she never forgave Bridgette. In Tikki's mind, Bridgette stole everything from her. 

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

What a joke. Tikki was supposed to be the luckiest person alive. Ladybug was supposed to have the powers of luck. The odds were always in her favor.

_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

But, for once, luck was not on Tikki's side. It was on Bridgette's. 

  
_But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

Bridgette was the Lucky one. She got the fame. She got fortune. She got attention. And Tikki? No one remembered who she was.

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,_

Bridgette had a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle. She hadn't grown up rich. Everything was so bright and loud. The paparazzi followed her everywhere. 

  
_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_

Felix, who was supposed to love her, barely even knew her name. He just referred to her by her last name, if he did at all. 

  
_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page_

Bridgette didn't know how they knew that Felix dumped her, but they did. Somehow, there were pictures of her sobbing in the newspaper. She had not seen anyone take the photo. 

She didn't look pretty or perfect at all. 

She didn't look like Ladybug

_And they tell you that you're lucky_

She didn't feel like Ladybug either. She felt like she was the epitome of bad luck. Everyone wanted her. Everyone knew who she was. 

But no one understood

  
_But you're so confused,_  
_'Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used_

Bridgette couldn't deal with the stress anymore. No human could be as perfect as Ladybug. She had a five year contract and then she was out.

She couldn't handle the pressure.

  
_And all the young things line up to take your place_

So many girls wanted to be the next Ladybug. 

None of them really understood what that meant.

None of them knew the pressure.

_Another name goes up in lights_

Lila Rossi was set to play Ladybug's best friend. Lila just happened to be Bridgette's biggest rival.

_You wonder if you'll make it out alive_

Bridgette quit. She couldn't handle the pressure anymore. It was too stressful, too overwhelming. 

She finished filming the latest installment in the Ladybug franchise and then she disappeared. 

She fled the spotlight, and hid away for years. 

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_  
_Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Bridgette didn't feel lucky.

_It was a few years later, I showed up here_

Marinette knew what it meant to be Ladybug. It was a title, a role, an honor that she accepted with pride. She wanted it.

  
_And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,_

Marinette wasn't afraid of the pressure. She knew that there would be a lot of drama. She was ready to handle the press.

She wasn't ready for the lies. 

She wasn't ready for the rumors.

She wasn't ready to be accused if cheating on Adrien, who she loved very much.

  
_How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out_

The longer that Marinette was Ladybug, the more she understood what Bridgette did. 

With great power comes great responsibility. 

  
_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,_  
_Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,_

Bridgette had never wanted to be involved in drama. She wanted fame. She liked the spotlight.

But she liked a calm, peaceful life better. 

She fled Hollywood to go and live peacefully with Felix Agreste. And a cat.

  
_And it took some time, but I understand it now_

It started to become too much. 

The rumors, the Lies.

None of it was Marinette.

It was all Ladybug.

_'Cause now my name is up in lights,_  
_But I think you got it right,_

When Marinette saw her name in headlines, all she could think about was Bridgette.

All she could think about was getting rid of the lies.

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one_

Ladybug was supposed to be the role of a lifetime.

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one_

Ladybug was supposed to give an actress great luck.

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

All that Ladybug was a curse. It didn't bring luck. It brought problems and rumors and misfortune.

It brought not fame, but infamy.

It wasn't luck. 

It was a curse.

_Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

Ladybug cursed Tikki.

_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

Ladybug cursed Bridgette

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

Marinette couldn't escape the curse.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went weird.   
Idk.  
Let me know what you think!!


End file.
